Crest Powers
Crest Powers & Crest Battle Flags The Power of a Crest When a crest increases its size, its power and abilities are usually increased as well. When you use a crest, it uses the chaos within and around the environment to do any action you intended to use it for. Using a crest is gauged typically by the person's rank or by the person themselves. By using a crest alone, a person is able to bolster him or herself to inhuman strengths, similar to how crest artists does for their bodies, but to a lesser extent. Using crest powers may be stacked together, but may inadvertently increase the harm on a person's body. A crest may be used like the such in the following table: Crest Power Chart Crest Points: Rank + Charisma + Class Level = Crest Points Level 5 *The usage does not reset until every long rest.* These are the default powers that all nobles learn through receiving a crest related to Lord Leon. There are more crest powers a noble can learn if they see another noble using an unknown crest power, or they can learn to create a crest power themselves. Battle Flags Crest Battle Flags are used whenever a crest user, typically a noble, deems it necessary to activate their standard. Each battle flag differs between every individual, but will typically be refined to one's personality or tactics. Battle Flags are meant for armies, but they may also be applied to lords, chaos artists, and mages, with the benefit being rounded down by 66% (ie. a +3 ac / attack / damage becomes a +1 instead, or in the case of double their movement speed, it is a third instead. In the case of immunities, they are still immune to the stated effect, and in the case of resistances, it still halves damage. This is due to the crests reacting inefficiently to themselves, other lords, or those who use chaos. Of course, those who do not use a crest or chaos may freely benefit in being fully effected by a battle flag. The most common battle flags are listed below: The Phalanx: An image of three spears shows in the sky. An army is bolstered by this in which every individual receives +2 AC and +1 attack when adjacent to another person with a spear and shield in the same army. The Turtle: An image of a shell and a shield shows in the sky. Individuals within the army wielding a shield gains +3 AC and has resistance to all non-magical slashing, bludgeoning, or piercing damage. The Patriot: An image of a sparrow shows in the sky. An army inspired by this battle flag gains an inspiration dice and will have advantage to all charisma and wisdom saving throws. Additionally, they are immune to morale breaks once and are immune to the fear effect. The Barrage: An image of three bows and six arrows shows in the sky. All ranged bow or crossbow users in an army will gain the power of crest arrows of crest bolts to their ammunition. They gain +3 magical piercing damage in every attack as long as they use ammunition that was affected by the battle flag. The Charge: An image of three horsemen charging shows in the sky. The entire army effected by the battle flag will gain double their movement speed until they reach an enemy. Additionally, the individual will gain the ability to charge an enemy once, granting +3 attack, +3 damage, and advantage to an individual's first attack. The Mask: An image of the drama mask shows in the sky. The men who are affected by this battle flag may be charmed willingly by the crest user who used the mask. Being charmed in this way will allow a perfect performance check at any time. The most common use is the question to the actor, "Are you a hero, or are you simply a stage hand?! Decide, and be the heroes you are!" This phrase grants an individual +3 to STR, DEX, and CON ASI's but will force the person to do the most heroic action available to them. They will also suffer a +1 exhaustion.